nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna
Christina Spade, better known as Luna, is a member of the Drifters gang that operated across the milky way galaxy and wields two hand cannons and a combat bow as her personal weapons. She is the owner of the Chimera and Dandelion, the latter currently undergoing repairs. She is introduced in the Mr. Tachibana film, as part of the Drifters cast of characters. Biography Christina Spade was born on the human homeworld Earth in 2021. At the time of her birth, her parents were good working people until her father was framed for murder, but was later proven to have committed it. Her mother Alice instead then had to raise Christina on her own. As a child, she was bullied and harassed by other children and people. When she became of age, she joined the Eclipse Navy as a starfighter pilot and served for 6 years, having fought in the 2035-2045 Galactic War, joining in its fourth year. While part of the Eclipse Starfighter Corps, she was unaware of her mother's death. Having been in a vehicle accident two years prior to being discharged and unable to have been notified due to having no contact with her mother since joining the Navy. After returning home to Earth in 2043, she worked as a pilot for a civilian freight company called Linear Flight Systems and flew an Atlesian-class light freighter, hauling freight, supplies and personnel until she quit two years later. After a few months, she ended up turning to a smuggler's life and became known as Luna, after she was able to smuggle highly classified weapons from the Vault Zero. About four years after becoming a smuggler, she came into contact with the Drifters gang after smuggling them into an Eclipse Research Laboratories facility on the planet Autumn. After their successful job, she was asked by Häkke to join them and she accepted, becoming the fourth Drifter. History Mr. Tachibana In 2050, she and the rest of her fellow Drifters came into contact with the infamous Joker Mr. Tachibana. Possessions Weapons *Luna's Howl After joining the Eclipse Navy and becoming a pilot in its Starfighter Corps, Christina was given a standard issue KL-3 Hand Cannon. This firearm later became Luna's Howl. It was modified with a laser sight attached to the end of the barrel and given a new colour patterning. Luna's Howl earned its name for the sound it made while firing, which was recognizable to many. *Crescent After smuggling weapons into the Valentine system in 2047, she kept one of them as a compensation for her ship the Dandelion, as it was heavily damaged due to engaging in combat with Valentino-class interceptors. She gave the combat bow the name Crescent, which was in reference to a crescent moon. *Not Forgotten In 2048, Luna came into contact with the Scorpions, a criminal gang that operated out of the Recluse, a repurposed America-class freighter. She tangled with them over a job that they both received from The Spider. Although she was successful in completing the job first, the Scorpions attempted to kill her, but were unsuccessful and she claimed the signature weapon of their leader and renamed it to Not Forgotten. Luna's Howl.PNG|link=Luna's Howl| Luna's Howl Crescent.PNG|link=Crescent| Crescent Not Forgotten.PNG|link=Not Forgotten| Not Forgotten Ships After being discharged from the Eclipse Navy and leaving Linear Flight Systems, Luna came to owning the Dandelion which was a Zerahian Kalis-class gunship. She modified it to her heart's content with numerous changes to the weapon systems and internal systems. Although her modifications would be considered illegal by the Eclipse Empire by law. After it was damaged in 2047, she remained without a ship for a few months until she was able to get her hands on the Chimera. Once she got her hands on the Chimera from a gang in Gambit, she once again took to her mind and made modifications to the ship. The modifications including applying a new colour patterning and tweaks to its engine and some of its internal systems. Chimera.PNG|link=Chimera| Chimera Trivia *The weapons that Luna smuggled out of Vault Zero was a collection of experimental weapons developed by Eclipse Research Laboratories. **These were developed from weapons found by the Eclipse Army after discovering a WWII-era Nazi German outpost in Siberia, Russia. ** Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Mr. Tachibana